


"El Diario De Un Asesino"

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, asesinato
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: 🌻Narra YugiJamas pense que un simple "libro" cambiaria mi vida solo queria estudiar para mi examen, no saber sobre la sadica vida de un asesino aun que no se a quien le pertenece, ni de que año es pare ser un simple diario las palabras que este "asesino" expresa no son de diversion o de quedar complacido si no de tristeza.🌸 ¿Toda tu vida guardada en un libro?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**Narra Yugi**  
Sus ojos color miel se cerraron brevemente para luego suspirar y mirarme con cara de aburrimiento.

 **???** **-No pararas de insistirme hasta que no valla contigo ¿cierto?-** yo sonrei aun mirandolo con ojos de cachorrito **-e** **sta bien pero te esperare afuera-**

 **Yugi -** **Gracias Joey-** el asentio y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca

 **Joey** **-** **Bien Yug te esperare en aquel local-** señalo el local en el que solemos comer casi a diario despues de la escuela

 **Yugi** **-Ok hasta luego-** me adentre a la biblioteca y fui a buscar los libros que necesitaba

Fui a los pasillos donde habian libros de historia buscando los del antiguo Egipto al adentrarme mas al pasillo se volvia mas oscuro tenia miedo pero escuchaba pasos al parecer habian unas personas. Rapidamente tome los libros que iba a usar, sali casi huyendo del pasillo chocando con alguien.

 **Yugi** **-Emm.. y-yo losiento mucho-** me disculpe mirando el suelo sin mirar el rostro de la persona

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio y escuche los pasos de la persona alejarse suspire y me agache para recojer mis libros pero vi un libro en particular que yo no habia elegido un libro con portada roja y un dibujo de una rosa negra. Sali corriendo asia la salida para buscar a la persona pero no habia nadie parpadee y mire a todos lados parecia como si la tierra se habia tragado a la persona.

 **Joey** **-Al fin apareces viejo, ordene tres amburguesas una para ti y dos para mi oye Yugi tierra llamando a Yugi-** sacudi mi cabeza y mire a mi amigo

 **Yugi** **-Disculpa Joey, ¿que decias?-** se sento junto a mi y me miro directamente a los ojos

 **Joey** **-Al parecer eres el Yugi oroginal-** su comentario me hizo reir **-que acaso aun estas pensando en tu respuesta-** dijo burlon, yo lo mire seriamente

 **Yugi** **-Tu ya sabes mi respuesta-** el comenzo a reir descontroladamente todas las personas nos miraban raro

 **Joey** **-Acabo otra vez en la friendzone pobre Rebeca-** yo solo sonrei losiento Rebeca pero aun no estoy preparado

**???** **-¡¡¡Demonios donde esta!!!-** grito desesperado, despues de haber buscado en todas partes

 **??? -** **¡¡** **Callate, tu maldito gritarerio no me deja leer mi libro!!-** entro en su habitación y miro todo desarreglado **-¡¡mamá el estupido de mi hermano a estado en mi habitación y a dejado todo hecho un asco!!-** volvio donde su hermano y lo tomo del cuello **-escuchame inutil bajale dos rayitas si no quieres que te lance por las alcantarillas-** amenazo la chica de cabello rubio, ojos purpura y tes blanca

 **??? -Mai se me callo el libro-** susurro el chico, la oji-purpura lo miro en chock

 **??? -Niños bajen a cenar hice su comida favorita-** dijo una bella mujer desde la planta baja **-¿niños?-**

 **Mai -Ya vamos mamá-** contesto la chica para luego mirar a su hermano **-busca el ese libro y que nadie se entere-** el chico sonrio y asintio

 **??? -Serena morena sabes que todos me temen-** la oji-purpura lo solto asiendo que gritara fuertemente al caer en unos bloques de lego **-¡¡aaaa!! Mai sabes lo doloroso que es caer o pisar uno de estos juguetes del diablo-** la rubia comenzo a reir negando con la cabeza mientras iba donde su madre **-Mai esperame creo que me golpee algo que no puedo decir ¡¡ayudame!!-**

_Continuara..........❤♥💙💜✨_


	2. Chapter 2

**Narró Yop**  
Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana en el escritorio reposaba un libro de historia abierto y sobre el un pequeño tricolor que estaba profundamente dormido. Pronto la alarma de su teléfono comenzó a sonar sus bellos ojos amatista se fueron abriendo poco a poco al ver la hora se levantó de golpe.

**Yugi** **-Demonios ya es tarde-**

Se dijo así mismo se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió y se peino su cabello tricolor escuchó como tocaban la puerta cogio su mochila respiró profundo tratando de parecer tranquilo abrió la puerta y saludo a los dos chicos. Un chico albino de ojos color avellana y el otro un chico rubio de ojos miel.

**Yugi** **-Buenos días Joey y Ryou-**

**R/J** **-Buenos días Yugi-**

Contestaron ambos asiendo reir al oji-amatista los tres salieron rumbo a la escuela mientra charlaban animadamente.

**Joey** **-Miren ahí está** _**el solitario** _ **el que tiene a las chicas asiendo fila y yo aquí sólo-**

**Ryou** **-Callate Joey-**

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir, sin darse cuenta el pequeño se acercó al moreno que estaba distraído mirando a los demás se acercó siendo cauteloso logró ver como dibujaba era hermoso parecia un profesional.

**???** **-Sabes me siento incómodo cuando alguien me está mirando-**

Yugi dio un respingo al oir su voz era profunda pero a la vez dulce su rostro comenzó a colorarse de la vergüenza.

**Yugi** **-Y-yo lo-losiento no quería incomodarte-**

El moreno negó cerrando la libreta de color negro con una rosa azul lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Yugi.

**???** **-Mi nombre es Atem-**

**Yugi -Yo am... soy Yu-Yugi-**

**Atem -Un placer conocerte Yugi-**

El oji-amatista sonrió, escucho como el timbre sono iba a despedirse del moreno pero fue jalado por el rubio que comenzó a correr como si fuera un maníaco hasta que al fin llegaron al salón. Joey lo bajo de su espalda y se sento en su lugar, el oji-avellana entró por último a duras penas donde fue recibido con un abrazo por parte del rubio.

**Joey -¿Que estabas asiendo con el?-** ****

**Ryou -Si Yugi ¿que asias con el?-** interrogaron ambos chicos, el oji-amatista sólo levantó los hombros

**Yugi -Sólo charlavamos es todo-**

Los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro para luego al mirar con preocupacion al tricolor que miraba la ventana donde la otra clase estaba recibiendo física pero el miraba una persona en especial. Cierto moreno que miraba a su dirección con una sonrisa.

Las clases eran super aburridas me estaba muriendo de ambre además de que no dejaba de pensar en Atem ¿por que? la verdad nose lo que me llamó la atención fue su libreta la rosa se parecía mucho a la del libro que está en mi casa y que tampoco se de quien ese misterioso libro.

Al fin el timbre había sonado jale a los chicos hasta la cafetería.

**Ryou -Vaya al parecer si hay alguien que supere a Joey-**

**Yugi -¿Mmm..?-**

**Joey -Traga primero y luego nos dices-** asenti tomando un poco de jugo

 **Yugi -Yo no puedo superar al Joey el como si fuera un animal** **-** Ryou comenzó a reir mientras Joey fruncia el seño

**Joey** **-Ya callate Yugi-**

Despues de comer los tres fuimos a la zotea a jugar duelo de mounstros donde ya llevaba 3 duelos ganados: 1 a Ryou y 2 a Joey. El timbre volvió a sonar esta vez nos tocaba física y obviamente no queria ir nos fuimos a los vestidores aún que no se dieron cuenta que llevaba mi mochila.

**Yugi** **-Adelantese yo los alcanzó en un momento sólo quiero vestirme-**

**Ryou -Eso espero Yugi-**

Ambos se fueron dejandome solo, cerre mi casillero iba a quedarme en la zotea pues aún tenía 2 clases más. Al salir de los vestidores vi a Atem saliendo de su salón lo seguí a distancia llegamos a la zotea se sento y saco su libreta.

**Atem -Se que estas ahí Yugi-**

Maldije bajamente me acerqué a el estaba terminando su dibujo, me sente junto a el mirándolo con atención el sonreía, cuando termino me lo mostró.

 **Yugi -Te quedo hermoso Atem-** el me miro interrogante **-¿Puedo ver los demás?-**

De un momento a otro su semblante cambió a uno serio me arrebató la libreta, se levantó y me golpeó la mejilla con su puño asiendo que callera de espaldas.

**Atem -No vuelvas a acercarte a mi mocoso-**

No dijo nada más y se fue sobe mi mejilla ¿que diablos le pasaba?. Primero se porta bien y de la nada se enoja y me golpea en la cara.

Me pase toda la hora en la zotea viendo mi teléfono hasta que se terminó me fui al salón vi a Atem saliendo del suyo ayudando a una sensei pasaron a mi lado el sonrió, revolvió mi cabello y me dio un papelito ¿que le pasaba a este chico? me golpea en la cara y luego me sonrie acaso hoy el mundo está alreves.

Me adentre a mi salón ahí estaban Joey y Ryou mirándome con desaprobación este día sería muy largo.

**???** **-No debiste hablar con el eres un idiota-**

**Atem -Callate tu no tienes derecho a reclamarme-**

Llevaba casi una hora encerrado en el baño discutiendo con el. Ya estaba desesperado tenía que hablar con Yugi para disculparme yo no soy así por eso no hago amistad con los demás tengo miedo de hacerles daño. El me tomo del hombro al ver que iba a salir y pronto el timbre sono.

**??? -Voy a encargareme yo de esto y luego iré a buscar mi libro-**

**Atem -No yo me encargaré-**

Salí del baño asia la zotea espere unos minutos pero Yugi no aparecía me acerqué otra vez al borde del edificio ya casi no quedaba nadie. Tome mi mochila baje a la planta baja de la escuela y fui a buscarlo a su salón pero no había nadie.

Tiro su mochila al sofá y comenzó quitarse su chaqueta desabotobo los primeros 5 botones de su camisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

**Yugi -Espero Atem no se enoje-**

_**☆** _ **_Flas Back☆_ **

Al entrar al salón cubri mi mejilla con mi mano al acercarme a los chicos ellos me miraron preocupados.

**Joey -¿Por que tapas tu mejilla?-**

**Yugi -No es na-nada-**

**Ryou -A mi no me engañas-** me quito mi mano de la mejilla ambos me miraron sorprendido **-¿Que fue lo que te paso tu mejilla está hinchada-**

**Yugi -¿Esto? no se preocuen me golpee con la pared cuando estaba en la azotea**

Asistieron no muy convencidos el sensei entró dando inicio a la clase nos sentamos en nuestros lugares saque el papelito que Atem me había dado.

_Te espero en la azotea en la salida necesito decirte algo._   
_Att: A._

Al fin las clases habían terminó, intentaba decir una escusa para ir con Atem pero los chicos no quisieron dejarme sólo así que a rastras me sacaron de la escuela. Mire a la azotea pude ver a Atem mirándome fijamente.

**_☆Fin Del Flash Back☆_ **

Coloco un pedazo de hielo sobre su mejilla hinchada le ardió un poco pero el dolor era soportable, salió de la cocina iba a ir a su habitación pero comenzaron a tocar la puerta. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al moreno pero su semblante era serio quito su sonrisa cuando el oji-rubi lo empujó asia dentro callendo al suelo.

**Yugi -¿Oye que te pasa?-**

El moreno no respondió entró al apartamento del oji-amatista, cerró la puerta y se posicionó encima de el tomando sus brazos asiendo un poco de presión.

 **Atem -¿A ti que te pasa? me dejaste tirado allá en la azotea-** el agarre en las manos del tricolor menor se estaba asiendo más fuerte lo que hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor

**Yugi -Lo-losiento yo lo o-olvidé pe-perdón-**

El agarre del oji-rubi fue disminuyendo poco a poco al ver como el tricolor menor comenzaba a llorar, no se pudo resistir más lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso. El moreno se separó de el lentamente, se levanto y miro al pequeño.

**Atem -Perdóname Yugi-**

Sin decir algo más salió del apartamento del oji-amatista que tardó unos minutos en reaccionar se levantó rápido y se acercó a la ventana.

 **Yugi -¡¡Atem!!-** grito mirando al tricolor saliendo del edificio

El moreno se volteo a verlo sólo negó con la cebeza y se fue corriendo. El tricolor sólo se quedó mirando por donde se habia ido.

 **Yugi -¿Que acaba de pasar?-** se interrogó a si mismo tocando la comisura de sus labios

**_Continuará...........❤♥💜📖_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Yugi**

Miraba el libro de historia intentando memorizar algo mañana tendría un examen pero me era muy difícil de solo recordar a Atem, como me beso mis mejillas se acolorán y pierdo la concentración.

 **-Que más da, no podré concentrarme así-** aparte el libro de historia y de uno de los cajones saque el misterioso libro que traje por error de la biblioteca

Abrí el libro de portada roja con un dibujo de una rosa negra no tenía un nombre escrito solo las letras: _**"A.Y**_ _ **"**_ , en grande con una rosa atravesada, en la segunda hoja podía apreciar un mini texto en la parte superior de esta junto a una foto de un gato de pelaje blanco con manchas negras y un perro de pelaje blanco.

_**🔳Donde quiera que voy el está ahí dice ser un amigo pero no confío en el, nadie quiere creerme que el mató al gato y al perro🔲** _

Mire asia la ventana sin entender lo que acabo de leer creo que este diario era de un niño que al parecer tenía un amigo imaginario este mato al gato y a su perro pero lo culpan a el.

 **-** **Debería** **de dejar de ver películas de** **terror-** me dije a mi mismo mirando el reloj de mi mesita de noche **-ya es tarde debería dormirme** **ya-** cerré el libro y lo guarde en su lugar

Me cambié de ropa para ponerme mi pijama, me acomode en mi sueve cama y me cubrí con las sábanas pero la luz de lámpara encendida no me dejaba dormir. Con pereza saque mi mano de las sábanas y la apague sonreí acomodándose otra vez para quedarme dormido.

* * *

Otro día en la aburrida escuela por alguna razón no e visto a Atem eso me preocupa solo quiero hablar con el y hacerle una pregunta ¿Por qué me besó? esa sola pregunta hace que mi cabeza quiera explotar en mil pedazos.

 **-Joven** **Mutou por favor lea el párrafo número 3-** asentí levantándome de mi asiento con el libro

 **-El** **trastorno de identidad** **disociativo** **, antes conocido como** **desorden de personalidad múltiple** **, es un trastorno** **disociativo** **que se caracteriza por la existencia de dos o más identidades en una persona, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente-** suspiré volviendo a sentarme

La clase continuo normal hasta que el timbre sonó mis amigos y yo fuimos a la cafetería para comer algo. Hasta que un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro con algunos mechones amarillos y tes blanca se me acercó.

 **-Ten-** me dijo extendiendome una hoja doblada

 **-¿Quien la manda Yusei?-** preguntó Joey mirando al peli-negro

 **-No** **se** **solo me dijeron que se la diera a Yugi-** sin mas se alejó de nosotros

 **-** **Abrela** **Yugi-** asentí y la abrí no hacía falta decir de quién era reconocía esa letra **-¿Y de quién es?-** preguntó Ryou mirándome con una sonrisa

 **-No se preocupen es de Jaden-** metí la hoja en mi bolsillo

Ninguno dijo más sobre el tema seguíamos hablando de cualquier cosa aún que yo miraba a todas partes intentando encontrar a la persona que tanto necesitaba ver.

**_☘☘☘☘☘💫☘☘☘☘☘_ **

_Te veo en la zotea después de clases no te preocupes no te are nada_ _lo prometo._

_Atte:A_

_**☘☘☘☘☘💫☘☘☘☘☘** _

_**-¿Estas seguro que va a venir?-**_ me preguntó, mientras yo me sentaba en piso de la zotea

 **-No** **se** **espero que sí quiero verlo, necesito hablar con el-** el río sarcástico

 _ **-No te preocupes si no aparece yo..-**_ pero no termino la oración pues escuchamos una vocesita 

**-Atem** \- dijo mi nombre acercándose a mi

 **-Hola** **Yugi-** sonreí intentando esconder mi nerviosismo se sentó junto a mi y me miro

 **-Antes** **de que me expliques por qué me** **citaste** **aqui ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** asentí mirándolo interrogante **-¿Por qué me besaste?-** un sonrojo comenzó a notarse en mis mejillas

 **-Emm... bueno..** **yo-** sus ojos amatistas me miraban intentando descifrar lo que quería decir

 **-Es obvio ¿no?-** sacudí mi cabeza mirando a mi alrededor

 ** _-Hijo_** ** _de...-_** le intentaba dar golpes al idiota este pero como era obvio solo lo atravesaba como si fuera un fantasma

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó Yugi mirando al estúpido que había tomado mi lugar

 **-Eres** **muy tierno, lindo, tus mejillas parecen las de una linda ardillita creeme si me dieras permiso pasaría** **acariciando las** **todo el día-** Yugi comenzó a sonrojarse, mientras el idiota me miro con una sonrisa burlona

 **-¿Atem por que dices eso?-** Yami lo miro interrogante **-yo no soy nada de eso, solo soy una persona común como** **todas-** Yami se acercó a él y lo tomo de las mejillas

 **-Puede decirme mejor Yami-** Yugi parpadeó pero al final solo asintio **-sabes tienes razón tu no eres una persona común, tu eres como una rosa frágil, pequeña pero muy hermosa-** su sonrojo creció más hasta parecer un lindo tomate

Yami corto las distancias con Yugi besándolo, me miro y me saco el dedo de en medio tomo a Yugi de la cintura acercándolo más a el. Se separaron Yugi estaban sonrojado y seguramente confundido.

 ** _-Estúpido que acabas de hacer-_** le dije enojado, el solo me ignoro

 **-Bu-bueno creo que no vas a responder mi pregunta ¿cierto?-** Yami sonrió sentando a Yugi en su regazo

 **-Ya** **dije mi respuesta lindura,** **tan lindo Mi** **Yugi-** tenía un tikc en el ojo por culpa del imbécil

 **-¿Ehh?, Disculpa Yami pero yo no soy de nadie-** dijo separándose de Yami, rie burlón al ver al idiota

 **-Perdóname Yugi esque cuando te veo mi corazón late rápido, mi cuerpo no responde, tu sonrisa me pone nervioso, tu voz es música para mis oídos y tú mirada hace que quiera desmayarme-** recito uno de los tantos poemas que tenía escrito en mi libreta

 **-¿Por qué me dices eso?-** sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de color carmín **-yo ni siquiera le gustó a** **nadie-** dijo jugando con sus dedos nervioso

 **-Hay** **pequeño Yugi-** lo tomo de la cintura y volvió a sentarlo en su regazo **-a mi me gustas y mucho eres tan lindo, dulce, frágil y deseable que apenas puedo controlarme-** lo acercó más a él y mordió levemente su cuello

No quise seguir viendo más así que desaparecí de ahí para poder estar sólo.

Estaba preocupado por Yugi no había aparecido desde que supuestamente se fue a hablar con Jaden ya se había saltado 3 clases más el examen de historia y ahora nos dirigimos al salón para tener nuestra última clase.

 **-Joey-** el rubio me miro interrogante **-** **¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Yugi?-** le pregunté el lo pensó un poco y después solo levanto los hombros

 **-Ya vendrá** **Ry** **, no te preocupes-** dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros poniéndome nervioso **-mira** **ahí** **viene-** levanté mi mirada encontrándome con Yugi que venía corriendo

 **-Hola** **chicos-** nos saludo recargando se en la pared

 **-¿Dónde estabas muchachito? Y no me digas que con Jaden por qué se que no es cierto-** le regañe

Me acerque a él, su cabello estaba alborotado demasiado, su uniforme estaba mal puesto como si se lo coloco a la ligera, el cinturón que siempre traía puesto estaba desabrochado pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **-¿Quien te hizo eso?-** le interrogue mirando su cuello, el solo lo tapo con su mano

 **-Emm** **.. este un.. un animal me** **pico-** dijo riendo nervioso

 **-A mi no me engañas Mutou** **Yugi-** le quite su mano mirándo la mancha roja en su cuello **-¿Quien te hizo ese chupete?-** Joey se acercó rápidamente y me hizo a un lado

 **-** **Órale** **viejo, pero ni a mí alguien me había echo uno de esos-** chasque la lengua y lo empuje para arreglar un poco el uniforme de Yugi

 **-Hablaremos** **de eso después ahora vamos a clases-** me quite la bufanda que traía puesta y se la puse a Yugi **-dejatela** **hasta que salgamos-** el asintio sonriendo

La clase estaba pasando comos siempre excepto que Yugi no estaba poniendo atención estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa boba seguro recordando a la persona que le hizo el chupete en el cuello.

 **-Pss** **..** **Ryou-** me di la vuelta mirando a Joey **-¿Tu sabe que es lo que tiene Yug?-** me pregunto yo negué con la cabeza

 **-No, pero tal parece está enamorado-** dije mirando como el sensei regañaba a Yugi por no poner atención a su clase

 **-Si** **creo que piensa en esa chica que le hizo ese** **chupete-** reímos bajamente,

Me imaginé a Yugi siendo acorralado contra una pared por la chica, Joey tal vez imagino algo sucio, si esque recordaba como Yugi traía el uniforme. Le preguntaré con quién se vio la verdad me preocupa mucho debe ser algo serio como para hacer que Yugi se saltará 3 clases y un examen el siempre le está recordando a Joey que nunca debe saltarse las clases o faltar para no hacer los exámenes.

Al fin las clases habían terminado como siempre el rubio, el albino y el tricolor salieron juntos de la escuela para también irse juntos.

 **-Oye** **Yugi-** hablo el albino mirando al oji-amatista **-¿Con quién te viste en la azotea?-** le preguntó mirando al tricolor con curiosidad

 **-** **Co** **-con** **nadie** **-** tartamudeo el pobre tricolor

 **-Mmm** **.. no te** **creo-** dijeron el rubio y el oji-avellana al unisimo

 **-Yugi-** los tres miraron asia atrás encontrándose con el tricolor de ojos rojos **-vamos-** ofreció su mano al oji-amatista que la tomo con gusto

 **-Nos** **vemos mañana Ryou y Joey-** se despidió, dándole la bufanda al albino para después irse con el moreno

 **-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?-** rompió el silencio el oji-miel

 **-Creo que si, tu viste a Yugi irse con el raro del salón** **B-** el rubio asintió ambos se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada más

Mientras los tricolores charlaban animadamente dirigiéndose a una heladería aún que Yugi miraba de ves en cuando al moreno que seguía teniendo la mirada sería, no como la que aveces veía una mirada llena de vida y alegré además de que el color de sus ojos habían cambiado antes eran rubíes ahora eran de un color rojo sangre.

 **-Yugi** **¿Por qué me miras tanto?-** preguntó el oji-rojo tomando la mano del oji-amatista asiendolo sonrojar

 **-Pues... por qué me gusta el color de tus ojos-** dijo sonriendo nervioso, el mayor se le acercó lentamente hasta acorralarlo

 **-Tus** **ojos son más lindo aibou, son como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo dando la luz en la oscuridad de la noche-** sonrió y beso al oji-amatista metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa del menor

 **-Yami** **aquí** **no-** le susurro débilmente al oji-rojo

 **-Perdóname** **aibou-** el pequeño asintió dándole un casto beso en los labios

 **-¡¡Maricas!!-** escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, el mayor se dió la vuelta encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y tes blanca

 **-.Que dijiste?, Creo que escuche** **mal-** el chico comenzo a reir mientras otros otros chicos también se juntaban con el

 **-Que son unos** **maricas-** volvió a decir el oji-azul, el oji-rojo sonrió y se acercó a ellos

 **-No te metas conmigo estúpido no sabes con quién te estás metiendo-** amenazó el moreno tomando al chico peli-azul del cuello

Los otros chicos lo rodearon listos para cuando el chico peli-azul les diera la señal para hacerle algo al tricolor mayor, Yugi se preocupo asia que se acercó mirando como Yami solo sonreía le tocó el hombro sin importarle que sus manos temblaban por el temor que el moreno saliera lastimado.

 **-Yami** **basta no vale la pena-** el oji-rojo lo miro y sus ojos volvieron a ser de un tono rubí

 **-Vámonos-** el moreno soltó al chico y se fue alejando del lugar con Yugi detrás de el

Ninguno decía ni una palabra, Atem estába confundido y a la vez muy molesto como esque Yami se metía siempre en problemas tan metido están en sus pensamientos que dió un respingo al sentir como Yugi lo abrazo por detrás.

 **-¿Yu-yugi que pasa?-** dijo nervioso y sonrojado el oji-rubí

 **-Te** **quiero-** el mayor sonrió, se dió la vuelta y abrazo al oji-amatista

 **-Te amo** **Yugi-** le susurro cerca de sus labios hasta que los unió

Atem se sentía muy feliz, nadie exepto de su mamá y hermana le había dicho te quiero ya que todos lo miraban como un bicho raro por culpa de Yami. Además al fin había besado a Yugi siempre era el idiota de Yami el que le robaba besos pero esta vez había sido el y eso lo hacia sentirse feliz.

**_Continuara.....💌⭐🌸🌹_ **


End file.
